Those eye's
by ParadokzKid
Summary: Tarn has never been affected my many. Yet she caused him to think...and it's starting to scare him! - I don't own transformer just the plot. This also happens in my Battle For Earth universe :D


Those eye's….?

Those…blue innocent eyes!

The image of the young girl's eyes ran through his head. Tarn was not use to being affected in such away. Tarn fearsome leader of the Decepticon Justice Division or D.J.D for short affected by the fear and shock in the eyes of one of his victim's. Tarn was used to seeing the fear in a victim's eye's and he enjoyed there screams of pain and anguish. Yet hearing her scream's and the look in her eyes made him feel something. Something he thought was long gone….he felt sadness and pity on her soul.

Tarn was now looking through the database of autobus's. Those on the DJD's hit list and just regular bots. He needs to know who this mystery girl is. Tarn took of his mask and rubbed his pale white war marked face. His red eyes scanning over the names and pictures that pops up till he notices something familiar. Then it hit's him it was HER! He goes back and pulls up her file and looks at her picture and he studies her. Those sapphire eyes and her flawless peach skin. She has light green hair and a white tank top. Her jacket the same color as her hair.

He then notice how her hair shined in the sunlight. Her eyes filled with such innocence and beauty. Her smile that made his iron-clad nitrogen frozen heart melt. Her face and skin just peach and smooth looking. He then looks closer and notices her skin his slightly pale. His eyes are wide as he takes everything in. He then remembers how he met her. His heart which he finds fearful drops at the memory. It drops from sadness.

He was doing his job with his team killing whoever was on his list. Yet he was having a hard time seeing as how the person on his list was the leader of a small gang. Those who didn't want to be part of their war. He was the one of Decepticons top generals and left for unknown reasons. That's when Megatron called in the DJD to "apprehend" the traitor. Tarn accepted the task of course, he was very loyal to Megatron and has known him for awhile. So now here he war fighting people who tried to protect the traitor. Him and his team where making short work of them. Think of the battle as five on fifty. Only the five are winning with little damage.

The DJD had a very scary reputation. Known to be the most sadistic group through out the war. Tarn there leader who wear the Decepticon logo as a mask on his face. Helex the brawn who can cause you to have a meltdown. Kaon the communication's officer who can get shocking results. Tesarus a big guy with blades too cut and fist to break a fella in half. Vos a young short yet lanky teen who spoke gibberish but could give you a makeover.

Any who Tarn and his team where literally laughing at their attempts to protect their leader. As Tarn pulled a man's still beating heart into his hand he felt a stab go into his left side. He winced a bit and turned around to see who did it. All he was through his bloodlust was a woman with a knife. So he threw the heart down and stepped on it and then looked at the woman in front of him. Honestly she looked scared….and that's how he liked it! Behind his mask Tarn gave a small smile. He then narrowed his eyes. The woman could only stare into his red eye's scared. The minute he saw the woman try to run her grabbed her arm. The one with the blade in it and squeezed her arm. She gasped in pain.

Tarn was relishing the moment. He then grabbed her neck and slammed her into a wall. He slammed her with half of his strength enough for her to wince. He then looks her in the face. As he does he hears those two words that would change him forever!

"P-p-please don't!"

Tarn looked at her shocked to hear such innocence in her voice. This young lady had such a meek voice on her. He then say the tears run down her face. His bloodlust had gone down which surprised him. Him the Monster, the Soulless having a feeling of regret? He looks at her then out of know where he's no long in control her let's her neck go gently. Then her arm, Tarn hears the clang as the blade drops.

Tarn continues to look at her the fresh tears that run down her face. He then moves his hands towards her face. The moment this mystery woman flinched he stopped and then tried again. This time his gentle yet smooth bloody hand rubbed her tears away. She looked shocked, scared and confused. Tarn felt the same, which scared him because he never felt so scared before. Except for disappointing Megatron and seeing him . Yet that story if for a different time.

Tarn wiped all of her tears away. Then in his regular, smooth ,gentle voice yet with a hint of deep anger he was trying to not unleash. He told her very simple words. He moved towards her ear and whispered.

"My dear if you want to live…._**RUN!**_"

Tarn moved away and she ran not while dropping something in the process. Tarn went to pick it up he saw it was a bracelet. It had a strange looking pearl in it. Changing color and in such a stunning way. Tarn put it on his wrist. He then heard a familiar yell of pain. So his team finally reached the traitor. He then walked over to finish the job. Yet all the time he only saw her face. Especially those eyes. It was like she was looking into his black abyss of a heart.

Now as we move to the present where Tarn is done with his memory and looks at the picture again. He took everything in and looked at her name and said it.

"Moonracer?…..Moonracer"

When he first said it it left a weird taste in his mouth. Yet saying it again he found the taste to be quite delightful. Like he had a grand buffet dipped in gold. He then saved he file and then closed out of it shutting down his computer. Tarn then looks at the bracelet on his arm and smiles. Only the light in his room showing his face he smiled a gentle small smile.

"Well my dear _Moonracer_…" he said smiling and thinking of her face and smile. "Next we meet I have something to return and you have something I want back as well."

Tarn put's his mask back on and looks back at his wrist and his eyes narrow. The redness glowing from the eye holes in the mask. He gives a small toothy smile.

"You have to return…my heart"

He then shuts of his light and leaves his room to get ready for his next mission. Hopefully…..just hoping to see her again.


End file.
